Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday
''Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated family comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the fourth main installment, fourth overall film in the Hotel Transylvania ''film series and the sequel to ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ''(2018). The film is being directed by Craig McCracken and written by Genndy Tartakovsky. Most of the cast members will reprise their roles. Additional cast members include Kevin Hart and Jimmy Fallon. The film will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 10, 2020 in RealD 3D. Premise The story centers on Mavis, Dracula, Johnny and the rest of the Drac Pack as they fly off to Miami, Florida for Mavis' 127th birthday. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis / Sunny * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * David Spade as Griffin * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Kevin Hart as Sean Micah * Jimmy Fallon as Brian Lyon * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Chrissy Tiegan as Crystal * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Nick Offenman as Mike Lourghean * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby / Baby Blobby / Puppy Blobby * Jackie Sandler as Martha * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Sarah Vowell as Lynne Soundtrack #HotelT4 # Paradise (feat. Liam Payne) - Zedd (Dance & Pop Mix) # Boogie Wonderland - Mary J. Blige (Disco Mix) # I Don't Like, I Love it (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # One-Two - T-Bow # Miami (feat. Prince Royce & Kid Ink) - Jonas Blue (Pop Mix) # Iko Iko - Sia # Feels (feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris # Life of a Party - Selena Gomez (Disco & Funk Mix) Release * The film will be released early on July 10, 2020 in RealD 3D. Zedd * Paradise (feat. Liam Payne) - Zedd (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Miami by Jonas Blue feat. Prince Royce & Kid Ink | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken' * Production Designer: Dan Krall * Character Designers: Scott Wills, Craig Kellman * Art Director: Mike Moon * Head of Story: Michael L.M. Wong Sony Animation - Trailers Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break | Official Trailer * Song: Another Love Song - Ne-Yo Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break | New Trailer * Songs: Gotta Be Yourself (Mama Always Said) - Danger Twins / Hola (feat. Maluma) - Flo Rida Sneak Peek Clips * Mandarin Oriental Scene * Welcome to Miami, Florida Preview * "Life of a Party" by Selena Gomez Trivia * The film will be a sequel/spin-off. Movie Clip * Dracula and Ericka's Wedding (Ending Scene), Song: "Life of a Party" Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:CGI films Category:Films set in Miami Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sequels Category:Sequel/Spin-Off Category:IMDb Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Sony Pictures Category:Feature films